


What little that I have to give, I will give it all to you

by Kroolea



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, cody needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroolea/pseuds/Kroolea
Summary: Cody usually kept them hidden and while others proudly displayed their soulmarks, he did everything he could to pretend that they didn't exist.They were a sign of weakness. Admirals told them.They were a design flaw. The Kaminoans said.They were weird. The other clones admitted.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 533





	What little that I have to give, I will give it all to you

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Sleeping At Last's "Dear True Love"

The Kaminoans said it was a design flaw. That the clones weren't supposed to have soulmate marks. Cody thought it was a silly rule but Jango once explained to Cody that the clones were not supposed to have individuality. It was just another reminder that they weren't people, but soldiers used to fight a war they had no part in.

Despite the longneck's best efforts, many clones still had their soulmarks. Perhaps it was just fate or perhaps it was a mistake on their part.

Waxer and Boil's marks were on their shoulders and arm, respectively. They had been shinies when Waxer threw his arm over Boil's shoulders. Cody had watched the black stain turn into a bright rainbow of colors.

Rex told him about Kix and Jesse, how the medic put his hand over Jesse's side to staunch the soldier from bleeding out. Kix's hand had instantly turned into swirls of blues and greens. Poor Jesse, out of it from the blood loss, didn't realize he had met his soulmate until he got out of surgery.

Cody had soulmarks. He didn't know who they belonged to and if he was honest he didn't care. He heard Boil cry as his once beautiful soulmark turned to a scar after Waxer died on Umbara.

Cody didn't want to put someone through that trauma. It wasn't fair to them or to him. Besides, he had no idea where to look for a soulmate.

Even with all his travelling Cody had never seen someone with soulmarks like his. His looked like dripping paint, they covered each of his fingers down to the knuckles.

They were easy to cover with gloves. Cody usually kept them hidden and while others proudly displayed their soulmarks, he did everything he could to pretend that they didn't exist.

They were a sign of weakness. Admirals told them.

They were a design flaw. The Kaminoans said.

They were weird. The other clones admitted.

The only person who ever looked at them and was interested was Jango Fett. He had holos taken of Cody's hands when they first appeared. He sent them off to some archivist that said he never saw soulmarks like it.

Then Jango had died and left Cody alone with his terrible soulmarks.

General Kenobi once asked about his soulmarks. Cody showed him but quickly put his gloves back on. The general seemed to understand and didn't press the matter.

Cody hated the soulmarks. They reminded him that he would never be more than an expendable commander. He never told anyone about that, not even Rex or Wolffe, his closest _vod._

_-_ - _-_

Cody knew the mission seemed too simple. Check on a small group on a nearby planet that needed aid. General Kenobi took a small group of men with him and Cody tagged along for extra help.

It was a trap. Or course it was. Within seconds of landing the ship there was an explosion. General Kenobi was thrown in one direction and Cody was thrown to the other. When he opened his eyes a minute later he found that, for the distance he flew he was pretty uninjured unless you counted the minor cuts and bruises.

_General Kenobi_ _didn't have armor_. There was no way he could have gotten through that unharmed. Cody tried to reassure himself that everything would be fine, that his Jedi somehow managed to escape the explosion unharmed but the longer he searched through the wreckage of the ship, the less he was sure. He cursed the general's lack of self-preservation.

It had been nearly ten minutes, surely someone would have noticed they didn't check in when they were supposed to. Cody let out a weak shout.

"General Kenobi!" He coughed as the smoke got thicker. He had checked most of the wreckage and found the other troopers that came with them, all were dead.

By a freak chance or a miracle he caught sight of the corner of a cream robe. He gently moved the piece of metal away from the Jedi's face and took his helmet off to listen for breathing. It was faint, but there. Cody wrestled the piece of ship away to check for injuries.

When he finally managed to move the piece he had to hold back the vomit that threatened to arise.

A piece of metal managed to slice thr general's abdomen, he was bleeding too much and _were those organs?_

Cody tore off his gloves and attempted to gently place the organs in the their general location. General Kenobi let out a gasp of pain despite his unconscience state. Maybe it was for the best he wasn't awake for this.

Cody cringed as he waited for help. He felt useless, his comm had been broken when he was thrown back but sure someone-

The Jedi's comm beeped dragging Cody out of his thinking. He grabbed General Kenobi's arm and nearly cried in relief when he heard General Skywalker's voice.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan answer me."

"General Skywalker we need a medic, ASAP. It was a trap and the general's down. No one else made it out." Cody gasped out. He heard Anakin ordering people around.

"Hang in there, Cody. Help is on the way." Anakin reassured him. "How bad is it?"

"Very bad. It's very bad, sir." Cody said, he was exhausted even though it had barely been half an hour since they arrived.

Cody heard the ships long before he saw them. He saw the familiar blue armor and heard Kix loudly shouting orders.

He was aware that they were pulling General Kenobi away when he spotted the blood on his hands and on his armor. Cody heard Rex talking to him and he turned around.

"What?" He asked, Rex frowned and looked him over for injuries.

"How much of that is yours?" Rex questioned. Cody shook his head.

"None. I wasn't hit by shrapnel." He assured him. Rex didn't look totally convinced but ushered him onto their small ship instead of following the medics.

When they arrived on the ship Cody watched as the medical team took General Kenobi into emergency surgery.

"You should probably clean off, you're scaring my men." Anakin stood beside him. Cody frowned and looked at the general.

"With all due respect, General Skywalker, if your men can't handle a little blood I'm not sure they should be on the field." Cody instantly regretted saying that, it was rude, the kind of thing that would get a clone sent away never to return

Skywalker didn't seem to care. Instead he snorted and shook his head.

"With all due respect, commander. My men aren't used to seeing someone covered in blood that they know is from their general's master." The young general retorted. Cody didn't have an answer for that so he headed to the showers to clean off.

As Cody washed his hair and cleaned his body of cuts and dirt a flash of yellow and orange caught his eye. He held up his hand and audibly gasped.

On his hands, where the black paint-like stains had been, was a swirling mixture of orange and yellow.

Cody quickly finished showering and cleaned his armor as much as he could.

General Kenobi was his soulmate.

The general, who was a famous Jedi, a Jedi council member, and an amazing warrior, was his kriffing soulmate.

The general who used the force lazily when he was tired, who memorized all his men's names in the first week, and who ran into battle without proper armor on. He was his soulmate.

The General who was in surgery right now, so near death that Cody didn't notice that his soulmarks had changed.

Cody put on his gloves and hurried to give the debriefing, although there wasn't much to debrief.

Cody stayed in his Jedi's medbay room. Kix occasionally kicked him out to get food or to shower, but for a week, he mostly stayed in that room and watched the general sleep.

When General Kenobi woke up he was disoriented and barely awake.

"How long've I b'n out?" He mumbled. Cody smiled slightly.

"A week, sir." Cody almost laughed at the startled look on the Jedi's face before pulling himself together. They were soulmates, yes, but there were still regulations that needed to be followed.

Cody stopped staying with General Kenobi constantly after that.

The next time he saw the general, Kix was half-way done changing the bandages on the wound. On the nasty-looking scar there was a soulmark, orange and yellow in color.

Cody forced himself to look away before the Jedi noticed him staring.

"Cody, I believe a thanks is in order." Obi-Wan said, Cody stiffened.

"I was just doing my job, sir." He knew Obi-Wan well enough to know this excuse wouldn't cut it.

"I don't think shovelling your general's internal organs back into his body was ever part of your job description. So thank you." General Kenobi joked. Cody smiled slightly.

"You're welcome, General Kenobi. Though next time, keep your organs in your body." He teased. The general looked like he wanted to laugh but by the size of the bandage on his abdomen he probably couldn't do so without discomfort. Then General Kenobi caught sight of the colorful soulmarks on Cody's hands and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll let you two talk." Kix said, he left with his supplies.

There was a long awkward silence until Cody worked up the gut to say something.

"Sir, I-"

"Call me Obi-Wan. We are soulmates after all."

Cody didn't think he could physically do that but he nodded anyways.

"Can I see?" Obi-Wan asked softly. Cody held out his hands for Obi-Wan to inspect.

Obi-Wan hummed as he held Cody's hand. Cody shifted, ignoring his heart pounding in his chest.

"I'm glad it's you, sir... Obi-Wan." Cody admitted, he felt his face heat up.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Me too, Cody." He said. Cody frowned slightly.

"But the regs..." Cody shook his head. "We can't, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan's face fell.

"And I have the Jedi Code. But we can keep it a secret." Obi-Wan said. "After the war we can leave."

"I can't leave after the war. I'm property. I know you and General Skywalker treat us like normal people but it doesn't change reality, I belong to the Republic and nothing will change." Cody didn't mean to sound angry and defeated but the tone slipped out. He pulled his hands out of Obi-Wan's grasp causing Obi-Wan to wince.

"Cody, I'm sorry that this happened like this."

"Sir-"

"I've never wanted to be with someone like I have with you. I'm not trying to guilt you into a relationship but the Force put us together for a reason. Kriff the Republic, we can go onto hiding if we need to." Obi-Wan said it so earnestly that it made Cody hesitate. Everything in his head was saying this was a bad idea but a small part of him wanted this so badly he was willing to listen to Obi-Wan's suggestion.

Cody shifted. "Let me think about it." He whispered, even though he knew his answer would be yes.


End file.
